Esse tipo de amor
by Eiri Dahmer
Summary: Shun teme revelar a Ikki seus sentimentos que vão além do amor normal entre irmãos.Incesto e Yaoi Ikki X Shun


Esse tipo de amor

Fanfic de Eiri Yuki

Shun sentava-se na varanda do seu quarto na mansão Kido quando ouviu o barulho da porta sendo aberta.

-Ikki? – diz Shun sem olhar em sua direção.

-Sou eu Shun, por que está aqui sozinho? Achei que gostasse de socializar… ficar falando besteira com Seiya e os outros… - diz Ikki sentando em uma cadeira ao lado de Shun.

-Irmão, se veio aqui para me zombar…

-Não, Shun eu vim aqui para ver como você estava, porque você não está agindo normalmente esses dias. - fala se virando e olhando para o rosto de Shun que mantinha os olhos fechados.

- Quer dizer que eu tenho um comportamento premeditado, se eu não agir de tal maneira vai ficar todo mundo achando que eu 'tô com problema e que se eu não sorrir e ser gentil com eles é porque alguma aconteceu? – diz Shun abrindo os olhos e fitando o irmão com raiva.

-Olha, não foi isso que eu disse, eu só achei que tivesse algum problema. Eu sou seu irmão, eu te amo, te conheço desde sempre, eu sei quando você esta triste.

Shun olhou pasmado para o irmão, ele conseguia contar nos dedos as vezes que ouvira essas três palavras da boca de Ikki.

-Irmãozinho! – murmura Shun enquanto se levanta e vai em direção a cadeira do irmão sentando em seu colo e o abraçando, -Também te amo tanto.

-Então me conte, porque esta triste?

-Eu estou casado de tanta luta, tanta morte, tanta guerra em vão.

-Não é em vão Shun, e lembre-se que pode sempre contar comigo nesses momentos, que eu vou sempre estar ao seu lado quando pecisar.

-Eu sei Ikki, e agradeço a Atena todos os dias por isso. – e o beija o rosto levemente enquanto derrama uma pequena lágrima que Ikki recolhe com os dedos, acariciando a face pálida do irmão.

-Então, por que chora?

Shun olha profundamente os olhos do irmão e se aproxima vagarozamente lhe beijando os lábios.

- Porque tenho medo que recuse esse meu amor. – ele fala baixinho para um Ikki sem reação, Andrômeda espera alguns segundos e o vendo ainda imóvel se vira para ir embora dando alguns passos para for a da varanda.

-Shun, espera! – e levanta segurando o pulso do irmão e o puxando para si. –Eu jamais recusaria seu amor. – e lhe beija acariciando seus cabelos longos. –Eu te amo, nunca se esqueça disso.

Shun surpreso corresponde o beijo avidamente, deslisando as mãos timidamente as costas de Fênix, que o pega no colo o deitando delicadamente sobre os lençois brancos e macios da cama, acariciando seu tórax por baixo da camiseta verde enquanto Shun tirava sua blusa azul arranhando levemente sua pele bronzeada, Ikki tirava os incomodos suspensórios, beijando seu alvo pescoço o ouvindo um suave suspiro de satisfação de seus lábios entreabertos , lhe tirando em seguida a camiseta que agora nada mais era que um incomodo pano em seu caminho e continuando sua tragetória pela pele lisa e clara agora toda exposta, lhe sugando e mordendo levemente um dos mamilos, estimulando o outro com os dedos que o apertavam e o contornavam, descendo para o umbigo e o lambendo com a ponta da língua ao mesmo tempo que descia as calças revelando o membro já ereto, que Fênix levou a boca sugando toda a extensão contornando o falo com a língua demoradamente, fazendo com que o irmão, que antes tentava se controlar, soltasse descontrolados gemidos altos e ofegantes que só sessaram quando ele atigiu o êxtase gozando na boca de Ikki que engoliu todo o líquido rapidamente, percorrendo novamente seu corpo pálido e lhe beijado as bocheças agora coradas, Shun virou o rosto encontrando os lábios do irmão - que receava beija-lo agora – introduzindo a língua em sua boca e provando de seu próprio gosto. Os dois se abraçaram carinhosamente e Shun reencostou sua cabeça no ombro largo do irmão perguntando baixinho.

- Ikki será que isso foi certo?

-Você se arrepende?- diz passa os dedos por entre as longas mechas de Shun, que se manteve em silêncio como se nada ouvisse.

-Porque eu não me arrependo, porque não há amor ruim, o amor muitas vezes entristece e magoa as pessoas, mas é sempre um sentimento bom e puro, senão, não é amor. Você me ama, Shun?

-Amo.- disse ele apertando mais os braços em torno do pescoço de Fênix.

-E eu também te amo, então tudo vai dar certo.

E com essas palavras ressonando em sua mente Shun fechou os olhos pensando. –Ikki esta certo, e o resto já não me importa, porque nunca fui tão feliz.- E dormiu, sentindo o corpo de seu irmão próximo do seu.

**Fim.**


End file.
